SAWar
by mirai-juuhachi
Summary: Two worlds are about to collide, both full of pride and the desire to dominate.. the conclusion could only lead to disaster...
1. Default Chapter

The planet's surface was just a bland red dirt. The air wasn't fresh but was full in a sense of Death.  The trees seemed to suffer from lack of sunshine for there was hardly any. A slow breeze stirred the sand a bit and then continued it's long journey towards the city. Soft murmurs could be heard coming from beyond the piles of sand as the group marched along the sand to see if this was the day they would learn of a new war.

These warriors were proud. They could see no down point in their being...they only saw perfection. They fought to conquer, to claim, but not as their own. These proud warriors were called the Saiyajin. 

                Rumors for the past couple of months lead most Saiyajins to believe that someone was actually going to challenge them for the top spot as the conquerors of the universe.  No one dared to challenge them. They were Saiyajin. All races were scared. 

                They marched toward the town wondering why their generals insisted they walk.. when they could fly. The mumbling fell silent as they entered the capital city on Planet Vegeta.

                                *************************************

                "Why are we challenging them any way? A lot of us are going to die and the saiyajin just seem to keep growing in numbers." 

                Juunana rolled his eyes at Juuhachi. _I should just say because I want to, then she would stop complaining. _"Juuhachigou, you don't have to worry about dying. It's only the other fools in this game ok?" Juunana turned to face the large group of androids behind him, "They will be the ones to die, not us" he called lightly over his shoulder.

                "If you say so. Dr. Gero just thinks this is such a great idea, he's going to lose a lot of his work though." Juuhachi mumbled to put an end to the conversation.

                "That's his problem." 

                "Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. Come here. You two will escort me to King Vegeta's palace. We will make this war a permanent idea." Dr. Gero smiled evilly. 

                "What if we don't want too?" Juunana snapped at him.

                "Silence." Dr. Gero growled.

                "What's the matter #20 too scared to go alone?" Juuhachi mocked.

                "Saasaa. We need to get going. No more mocking either or I'll turn you two off and you can sit this one out." 

                "You need us if you're going to fight against the Saiyajins." Juunana mumbled and pulled Juuhachi along behind after Dr. Gero.

                The three androids teleported to the entrance of the palace. Dr. Gero just looked at the door. Juunana smiled. _Does he think I'm getting that? _

                Juuhachi looked back and forth between the two of them. She pulled her arm away from her brother and opened the door shutting it before Dr. Gero could walk in. "Guys.." she mumbled. Juunana opened it eventually and walked in followed by Dr. Gero who pushed by both of them when he got in. 

                When they got to the main hall it looked like there was a court session going on. The case  was for the dishonoring of two young Saiyajins. They were both starting their pleas on not being guilty of having sexual affairs. 

                "It's hereditary sir." The first responded. He only smiled at his father who was standing in King Vegeta's court. 

                The second kid started with a long story...He was crying by the end. He looked at his friend and smiled slightly.

                "That is all you have to say to prove your innocence?" King Vegeta asked them when he had finished his  story.

                "Wait a minute... we were proving we were innocent?" The second boy responded..

                "Then it's my dad.. it was him.. He just wants to get me in trouble so he set up a tape on himself..." The first kid shouted at King Vegeta.

                "Shut up! First of all you two lied to me... hold up … who are they?" King Vegeta pointed at the three androids standing in the middle walk way.

                Juunana took a step forward. "We're here to declare war on you Saiyajins."

                "Who are you?" King Vegeta asked to stop himself from laughing at their small sizes.

                "We are androids." Juuhachi spoke out from behind Juunana. 

                "Soo ka?" King Vegeta asked. Then he laughed. "You're the rumored group that wants to challenge us?"

                "That's us." Juunana answered. 

                "Shut up both of you." Dr. Gero shouted. 

                Juunana glared at him and then he  felt Juuhachi grab his arm. "Not yet, Juunanagou, not yet." She spoke calmly to him.  

                "Don't laugh at us because of how we look. We will prevail over you especially since you have underestimated us. Do you except this challenge?" Dr. Gero said walking closer.

                King Vegeta stood up. "Of course we'll take your challenge." He shouted. "No one dare threatens the Saiyajin race."

                Dr. Gero smiled and nodded. 

                Juunana watched one of the kids who had been on trial wrap his arm around Juuhachi. She knocked his arm away and stepped closer to Juunana.  

                "Can I meet your sister?" The other kid asked.

                Juuhachi looked at him briefly and then looked back at the first kid. "Sister?"

                "Yea, the one with the black hair? She's cute."

                "First, onore, I'm a guy. Second, I'm not like that." Juunana said turning to face him.

                "I just may in your case." The kid smiled and winked at him. Juunana made a disgusted face and then glared at him again. 

                "You two are dismissed." King Vegeta told them. 

                "See you later, babe" The first child said  as he slapped her ass and walked by her toward the door. 

                Juuhachi made an astonished face and froze. _Did he actually just do that? _

                Juunana growled lightly and then led his sister out as Dr. Gero finished some things up with King Vegeta as to the war. 

                Planet Vegeta was full of rocks once you got to the city. There was a rock every where you looked. Juuhachi walked along the rocks beside Juunana, who was extremely upset. 

                "You don't actually look like a girl, I swear." Juuhachi tried to comfort him. She held her arms out to him and he picked her up off the rock and put her on the ground.

                "That's great to hear you say. Why would you say different?" Juunana sighed.

                "He was just jealous.. you look good Juunana ok? You really do." She smiled at him.  

                "What ever. He better hurry up." Juunana mumbled

                "He's coming." 

                "How do you know?"

                "I can sense him."

                "oh right…so can I…." He spoke while his eyes drifted to a world of their own. 

                Right then, Dr. Gero walked over to the two of them. "Ikuzo." 

                "You don't have to be so bossy." 

                As they appeared back in the room the other androids fell into complete silence. Juunana took a seat by Juurokugou and Juuhachi sat down on Juurokugou's lap. 

                "Hey big guy. What happened while we were gone?" Juuhachi smiled back at him.

                "Nothing actually. Everyone just talked about the Saiyajins." 

                Juunana listened to him go over rumors he had heard from the others about Saiyajins. He glanced down at his hands. 

                "What's wrong with you?" Juuroku asked looking at him curiously

                "Nothing." Juunana said smiling.

                "Liar. I can tell when you are sad." 

                "A guy made a comment about him." Juuhachi said sympathetically.

                "Oh."

                This had happened once before and Juunana went crazy for about a week. The only good part about it was that the group got finished about a month earlier since he was so angry. Juunana destroyed the planet by himself in two days. For the next five days they had Juuhachi locked in a room with him talking to him and trying to calm him down.

                "Sorry, that happens sometimes."

                "Yea, but not to you or her." He said staring back at his hands again. 

                The other two androids looked at each other. 

                "So what if you have long hair? You don't look like a girl when you get to thinking about your face, you do have pretty eyes though. " After seeing his glare she moved on, "Your chest. That should be a dead give away right there. You don't look like a girl. Long hair doesn't make you look like a girl." 

                "Cheer up. We have a long war ahead of us. Juuhachi and I need you to lead us." Juuroku said quietly so nobody else would have heard.

                Juuhachi nodded. "That's right. Are you going to leave us to Dr. Gero?"                

                He glanced at her, "No." _They are right. They both listen to me. That guy was probably just jealous..._

                "Juunanagou , you are going to take your armies and go to sector 839. Juuhachigou, you and Juusangou are going to 768and Juurokugou you are going to 376."

                "Why do I have to take Juusan? I can take them by myself." Juuhachi complained. 

                "Juusan has put in a request that way since you are a girl and you belong to him." Dr. Gero glared at her. 

                "I don't belong to anyone." Juuhachi growled at him, "You had no right to say that. I was not yours to give away."

                Juunana looked between the two of them and then walked quickly away. The androids moved out of his way being that he looked angry.  He spotted Juusan and grabbed him out of his chair. "If you so much as look at her in a awkward way, I will beat you to the ground. If you dare touch her, I'll kill you." 

                Juusan looked at him in shock and then smiled. "You got it, Juunana. Now what if she touches me?"

                "Then I'll kill you." Juunana growled and walked away.

                "How is that fair? She better not know that.." Juusan sighed.

                Juuhachi watched Juunana walk over from the living room area. "Daijoubo ka, Juunanagou?" Juuhachi followed him.

                "If he touches you, tell me ok?" Juunana said looking at her.

                "Arigato. I will." Juuhachi smiled at him. "Kouun."

                Juuroku walked over and looked at them both. "This better be a good fight eh? Juunana looks like he needs one." He smiled. 

                All three androids headed to the pods which contained their robotic armies. 

                Juusan walked over cautiously and grabbed his. Juunana avoided eye contact because he feared saying more. Juuhachi turned around to face Juusan. 

                "You ready to go?"

                "Hai." He nodded. Juusan slowed down to let her walk out first as he looked her down. 

                _Did he just check her out? _Juunana thought as he watched them walk out. _No I'm just being paranoid. _

                "Juunana. Can I ask you a question?" Juuroku said following him slowly looking at his pod. 

                "Sure. Go for it." Juunana leaned against a wall and looked at him.

                "You are very protective over your sister so I figured I'd ask you first." 

                _Oh.. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Please let it be something different. This can't happen to me now. _

                "I like her a lot, if androids could love I think that's what it would be. I didn't want to encourage anything more between us unless I knew you wouldn't mind."

                _Kuso__.__ Nothing works out how I want it too. He's my best friend... How am I going to answer this? _

                "Let me think about it ok. I don't know how this kind of situation may take a relationship."

                "Sure. I wasn't expecting an answer now." Juuroku smiled "Well let's knock 'em dead." 

                Juunana nodded and then the two went their separate ways. 

                _Why does everyone have to be interested in her? I can't protect her from everything… maybe she doesn't even want me too. Here we go. This is it. _

                Juunana landed on the ground and threw the pod to the floor. With a poof it opened up and about 300 robots were standing there. Juunana moved ahead toward the Saiyajin troops which had already begun to line up. 

                The battle went on smoothly. The two armies fought each other only at first the basic robots were collecting data on the new opponents and on the types of ki they fought with. The saiyajins didn't seem to put their heart into the fight due to their cockiness. Juunana then called back his troops as he caught the general. As easy as if it were breathing he broke the general's neck. He smiled and backed away from him as the Saiyajins looked around with unease. He threw the pod again and caught his army back inside.

                "That's pretty convenient." Juunana mumbled quietly to himself.

                                **********************************************

                The war had gone on for three years like this. Nothing changed except for the fact that Saiyajins were now talking about Rampagers joining the battle. These were the guys who went out to work for Frieza. Dr. Gero had some how gotten King Vegeta to say that not only were third class not allowed to fight but the rampagers as well. 

                "Juunana? What's going on? You look excited." Juuhachi asked walking to him slowly. 

                "These rumors are just cool. I want them to happen." Juunana turned around and hugged her. 

                She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're so happy." 

                Juuroku was now standing there looking at both of them. 

                "Hey Big guy, how did your battle go?" Juuhachi asked moving to make a better circle for all three.

                "Pretty well. We don't have much opposition. It's kind of hard for something to go wrong." He smiled.

                "Juuhachigou, sector 642 is calling your name. Now go." Dr. Gero said walking over there.

                "OK. I'm on it." Juuhachi walked away. She grabbed her pod out and waved at both of the guys. 

                                *******                *****************************************

                Saiyajins nowadays always kept a battle screen around nowadays so they could see how well the battle was going. Lettick and Tempta stood watching the screen. It wasn't going over very well for sector 642. Their two sons were sitting in the corner talking about plans to overtake their fathers. 

                Lettick and Tempta had once been second class Saiyajins but because of their behaviors and because they were best friends they were dishonored leaving them at the rank of dishonored second. Dishonored second was even worst than third class. 

                Before they had been dishonored, they had been the best in their class being the only ones to pass the generals test which got harder by the year. They were disheartened to find out they had a war coming up and that they weren't allowed to fight. 

                Tempta's son Tora was like any other Saiyajin kid. There wasn't anything conflicting in that case of father-son relationship.  Lettick's son on the other hand was just odd. First of all his name was Bardok, an unusual name for a Saiyajin. Second of all the kid hardly talked, didn't really like to eat, and was just smart. 

                "I can't take this." Lettick shouted at the screen.

                "Yea but what are we suppose to do about it? We can't exactly go fight." Tempta headed off towards the kitchen and was looking in there for something to eat.

                Lettick reached down in the corner off the room and picked up his armor and slowly put it on. _We are Saiyajins. We shouldn't wait for orders to fight if we are losing. _ He opened the window and flew out.

                "Lettick!!! NOOOOOOO!!" Tempta cried dramatically, after a brief pause he turned to the kids, "How was that?" 

                "Well you should probably get to the point where you start crying. It will make it more dramatic." Bardock answered. Tora nodded and threw a rock at Bardock.

                *****************************************************************

                "Is this the best your army can do? Is this honestly the best you Saiyajins can fight?" Juuhachi questioned the general. 

                A loud explosion in the ground sent rubble everywhere. Juuhachi quickly check the statistics and 1/3 of her army was gone. 

                "Nande Kuso?" Juuhachi growled and blasted the general to pieces. 

                She flew over there. A young Saiyajin man was about to throw another explosion out. "Leave them alone. They are defenseless to that power. Your fight is with me." She paused and threw the pod out to catch what was left of her army. 

                She landed on the ground about ten feet from him and put the pod away. 

                Lettick looked at her. _Is she a general? I don't think I'll be able to win this fight... maybe I can think of a way around fighting. I just better do it quickly. _Lettick looked at her again. She had gotten closer. _Wait she is a female... she looks like one anyway. I just hope this works. _

                They both took a fighting stance and Lettick moved in slowly. Juuhachi backed up a couple steps. _Why is he moving so slow? What the hell is he doing? _

                Lettick stopped when he got very close to her and he knew he had an advantage, she had no idea what he was doing. He leaned in and kissed her. 

                Juuhachi jumped back a bit and he put his arms over his face as she moved. _What is he doing? _She glared at him as he moved closer again. He walked to the same distance in front of her. 

                _If I can get her to kiss back and to put her arms down I win but how do I do that. I can't let her back away. She's confused now I won't have much luck later…._


	2. The side effects of battle

Moving in for his last try, he held her small wrists with his hands and leaned in to kiss her once more. She fought some but not enough to get her hands out of his grip; he assumed her confusion helped with that.

At that moment the battle field went quiet.

King Vegeta personally monitored all the battles with the androids. All the dots on the field were labeled accordingly and the battle with the numbered 18 was going terribly. From off the screen a little green dot had run in, signifying a person who wasn't supposed to be there. Enormous chucks of the enemy's forces were taken out within a second. The saiyajin general's dot disappeared as he died and the new comer challenged the android. As the two dots got closer the screen went blank.

"What?... Where is the picture? What is happening right now! We're in a battle and the screen cuts out? What the hell is up with that?" King Vegeta shouted at the other saiyajins.

"Sir… we're working on it as quickly as we can…"

"Don't give me excuses! Also find out who that stray saiyajin is! I want his whole background right this second!"

The saiyajin shut his mouth and worked a little faster.

Juunana had been watching the same dots. The androids found it amusing that the saiyajins used these contraptions. "What is going on?" The dots were no longer moving. "Are they fighting or talking?"

Juuroku walked up behind him slowly after his battle was over. He looked a little exhausted but it wasn't anything he felt the need to worry about. Juunana was getting upset. "Yo, how's Juuhachi doing?"

"Don't ask me that right now." Juunana growled as he read her thoughts. Then he walked down the hallway to his room and shut the door.

_Is she losing? I hope she comes back. _Juuroku took his time finding a seat to wait for Juuhachi to return home.

Half an hour later Juuhachi opened the door and walked right into a slap across the face. She rubbed her cheek and looked at her brother. She made no expression as they stared at each other.

"Would you mind explaining what happened down there?"

"I don't know. It just happened. I'm sorry that he confused me, but… it was nice." She walked around him, "You act so offended but you can't give me that."

"Because you said I can't. I'm only respecting your wishes." He said firmly.

Juuhachi just shrugged.

"Juuhachi! You're alright! Juunana seemed so upset earlier that I had thought you may have been injured or looked like you were about to lose." Juuroku said as he jogged to be in the little group, he seemed to be overjoyed that she had come home. That's when he took a look at her red cheek. He frowned and looked between the two of them.

"No I knew she was fine, she just decided to take comfort in the enemy."

"Get over yourself. That saiyajin has nothing to do with our battle. He was a random event."

"Oops I'm sorry I forgot that saiyajin and enemy weren't the same thing." Juunana retorted at her.

Dr. Gero approached from another angle and glanced between the three of them. "I need to see the two of you in my conference room right this second. That is not to be taken at your leisure."

Lettick landed in front of his house. He could only smile. He had been with many girls, one of which is the reason he ended up with bardok at such a young age, but this one registered differently. It was only a kiss. Well a series of kisses. As he opened the door, the usual battle between the boys was raging. He sat next to Tempta in their war free zone.

"Did you actually fight in the battle or go to the club and pick up a girl? That's the face you're making anyway." Tempta laughed and shoved him, "Tell me what happened!"

"Oh I went to the battle, the general… she was amazing. But I don't think I'll get to see her again. I just can't get her off my mind though."

"A female general? Hmm what section and class? Maybe we graduated with her?"

"No she was…"

The door was being banged from the outside loudly. The whole house shook with every knock. Lettick got up and answered the door. A saiyajin court man was standing there.

"This time it wasn't me so you can move along." Lettick started as he tried to prove his innocence.

"Are you Lettick?" He asked firmly.

"Yes..." _Maybe I did do it…?_ "What do you need?"

"King Vegeta requests your presence effective immediately."

"So? I just got home and I was thinking dinner sounded good right about now. So I'll give him a call about that request once I'm done…" Two guards grabbed him and flew off toward Vegeta's palace.

Tempta grabbed Bardok and Tora, following the guards and Lettick. "We're right behind you!"

Juuhachi could only assume she would lose her rank but she knew that she would have to fight that position anyway. She kept her head down staring at her boots and the floor, occasionally at her brother's shoes.

Juunana glanced at her as they sat down in the conference room then turned his attention to Gero. Gero looked as if he had not been informed of the situation. Juunana didn't care if he had been; it was between himself and Juuhachi, not anyone else. What could anyone else do?

"What exactly happened out there, Juuhachi?"

"Everything was fine and going perfectly according to plan. I hadn't lost but two robots. Well as I'm killing the general, a stray saiyajin wanders onto the field and he began blowing away chunks of my robot army. He blew them up like they were just toys. Naturally I threw the pod to catch my army and challenged the new comer. His strength, I estimated, was below mine but way above theirs. Well I guess fighting me wasn't in the books for this cause… he kissed me." She kept her head down and played with her hands.

"Ah; he's a coward then."

"Not only that, and only that to some extent. He's a dishonored second class general trainee. Gero, this means he's now lower than third class. We have to find away to get rid of the fact that he could devastate my army in but a few moments. If King Vegeta learns of this he may push to have third class, those with the ability to become rampagers, to fight in the war. We would lose mass amounts of people. Oh but wait… I said that before this war started!"

Juunana continued to listen to her go on about the safety of their generals and Gero complained of the disrespect she was giving him.

"He's dead now right?" Juunana cut in. The other two went silent and Gero looked at her.

"No, elitist backups were on their way." She paused, "I couldn't just wait another moment or that would have been a worse scenario."

Sighing and talking under his breath, "I'll have to kill him myself."

"Juuhachi, your title is yanked, we need to make sure the agreement between Vegeta and I still stands. You two will again escort me to the court tomorrow."

"Why us?"

"You're two of the best I have at the moment. We will be surrounded by elitist and the last thing we need is to have me ambushed by them. You can take them like no others can and if necessary you can kill King Vegeta."

Juuhachi smirked, "alright."

They all got up from the table and Gero left the room, before she could Juunana grabbed her arm. "You're infatuated with him aren't you?"

"Oh please. I'm infatuated with that lowly saiyajin?"

"I know those eyes. You used to look at me with them; did you think I wouldn't remember?" He grabbed her face gently.

"Juunana, we went through this with Nijuusan. Maybe it's not supposed to work."

"Only now do you say that. Don't encourage me by saying for me to make it right and then yank it away from me like that. He's mortal, let you remember that. God I'd almost prefer you to be with…" He shut his mouth.

"With who?"

Juuroku opened the door, "Is everything alright. Juuhachi… I heard about what happened."

"What do you want King Vegeta?" Lettick was shoved to his knees and forced to bow to King Vegeta.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Lettick smiled and then his glance drifted to his father in the corner and he gave a glare.

"How did the battle with the general fair? Obviously it went well since you are still alive. Juuhachi is one of the best from what we've noted. Did you manage to kill her?"

_Juuhachi__ is her name?_ "Well actually we didn't fight. We were going to but I though up another tactic that leveled the playing field a little bit. I couldn't have beaten her on strength alone, not yet anyway. I used what I'm best at."

"What does that mean?"

"I kissed her, your highness." He smiled lightly, "The second time she let me, well kinda."

"Ah. See that's the problem with women. Isn't that what also kept you and your friend from becoming generals? Your attention span when a woman is in the room is so limited. And you claimed it was hereditary. Yes I remember."

Lettick laughed, "Is that all you need sir?"

"No. Third class will be fighting in the war due to your enlightenment of these powers. What I want you to do…"

_Is be a general? Please say that…_ His heart was pounding uncontrollably.

"…is become part of that new rising army."

_That's all?... _He frowned. "I'll have to think about it."

"You have no choice. Tempta must also join and any other former generals that have been dishonored. You are dismissed." King Vegeta stood up and took his long walk to the main portion of the palace. Lettick headed for his place in the garden that was his place to think.

Juuhachi sat up all night thinking about what Juunana had been hinting at earlier. She also thought a lot about the saiyajin she had met that day. It'd be a while since she'd had such a feeling, which was a negative side effect of living forever. Emotions seem to go and come once every decade and it felt like it was brand new each time. But they were at war, now was not the time to be having these thoughts. Maybe the saiyajins could afford to, but the androids couldn't. If something happened to her the android cause would be crippled. There were only truly 8 androids that could really be a threat to the rampagers.

_ I need to get a hold of myself. _

She couldn't see Juunana watching her; he had so much rage when it first happened that he had almost destroyed the data he'd been working on for many years. It was so important to him and to trash it, he might as well trash his own life. He stopped himself short very quickly. _I know I haven't been faithful and I shouldn't ask you to be, I just wonder if it was this hard for you. I'm so sorry. _

"Sorry about what?" She glanced at him and then turned the chair.

He turned over in bed to face away from her, "What are you talking about?" He frowned.

She growled and turned her chair back around.

The two twins waited for morning, moment by moment. Neither of them had slept and by the time Gero walked in to retrieve them they had given up any thought of recharging for the next day. Slowly they headed into the capital city, the only way into the palace courtroom.

As the town houses faded into their background and the palace grew, the feelings of the area began to change. There was a lot of hatred floating through the air and disgust was on the breeze. Death seemed to be rampant in the palace surroundings; this wasn't much of a surprise since war was constantly upon them. If it wasn't with the androids it was Freiza taking unwilling Saiyajins into his rampagers army. They had no say in the matter as the whole race was owned by that round headed monster.

The town itself looked ragged and many parts were falling into piles of dust from where the other building pieces had been smashed to nothing. Many Saiyajins looked warn out from that years events.

The people let the androids pass and their children stared like the plague was going through the town. It was almost as if they couldn't place why these people were bad but just knew that they were.

They climbed up the stairs and Juuhachi pushed the doors open. The same hallway had been opened to them only three years ago. For the first time the saiyajins focused their attention on the newcomers in anticipation and anger. Androids at their court could only mean bad news; same would be if a saiyajin had gone to their kingdom.

King Vegeta took his seat, protected enough from them at the time. "What are you doing here? Our dealings are done with unless you're considering running away." He added smirking proudly.

"Not while you're alive." Juuhachi snapped at him.

Dr. Gero pushed her back, "Just keep your eyes on the other saiyajins." He walked a few steps towards Vegeta and stopped making sure he had the full attention of the court. "We're here to discuss the event yesterday and the side effects it may have incurred."

Lettick woke up in the garden he had slept at; he had heard a familiar voice. His feet guided him quickly to the courtroom. There she was, standing completely apart from the others with her light colored hair. The lead android was having a discussion with King Vegeta but he couldn't have cared less about that.

_Should I say something to her? Maybe I should leave her alone. I think I may have caused her enough grief just because I wouldn't fight her… But I may never get an opportunity like this again. _He glanced up and saw her looking back at him, she looked as though she was placing him and then her eyes lit brightly as she recognized him. They locked eyes with one another for a moment. Her cheeks touched faintly with some pink.

His father who couldn't help but notice his son and what his son was glancing at recognized the female android. "Ah there she is. The android whom seems to have made her first mistake."

No one saw him move. Not a single person noticed anything until they heard the explosion of the wall and the small cloud of dust. As the cloud faded some saiyajins gasped as the one male android next to Juuhachi held his father by the throat pressed into the wall. Almost as a whisper he heard, "It'd be wise of you to keep your mouth shut."

Juuhachi spoke calmly to him, "Juunanagou… it's alright… I deserve the taunting." She glanced down. "Please come back here, we shouldn't start a fight right here over that."

Juunana threw him to the ground, hardly alive and gasping for his air. Watching him for a second, he smirked and then the android turned his back to his father. Slowly he headed back to where his companions were. As he approached, the three androids then disappeared just about the same as they had come.

Sighing, Lettick sat back in one of the court chairs. "You deserved that," he said to his father. His father got up and grabbed some water. Lettick tripped him as he walked back to his spot in the court and then left the room again to head home. The army signups would be a breeze for him but it would also be very early in the morning. He also knew he had to be ready for anything… The battle for the title had only begun…


	3. The Hardest Confession

Kai laughed, "This couldn't be more perfect! Two of the groups destroying planets engaging in battle and wiping out masses of their numbers, all for the sake of who's number one. This is where pride is a major downfall!"

He could hardly retain his excitement. Kaibito of course couldn't have been happier at seeing his young master so ecstatic, this was definitely a rarity.

"Now we only have Frieza's group to deal with and if you find a way to take him out the group will scatter."

"We just need to fuel this fatal fire between these two to the point of no return, and that will have its own effect on Frieza."

The saiyajin signups for battle was incredible. All ex-general trainees were automatically signed up for a troop location. Any other men had to test out their strength and abilities before being allowed to sign up. It seemed like every saiyajin was ready for their part in the war.

Lettick and Tempta had been assigned to the same troop, merely because Lettick requested King Vegeta set it up that way or else. The two children had become their parents' personal luggage, and of course with Bardock and his "mini" lab that was always an adventure on its own. The two followed their fathers to the camp that they were to be at till the army once again moved.

Lettick was feeling pretty confident so he went up against his first sparring opponent to get used to their new way of life. Sparring was required all day unless they had a battle. Injured or not it was mandatory. His opponent looked to be about the same build as Lettick which was a comforting thing. Jab, jab, hook. The two saiyajins tested each others strength as well as ki.

There was no time for the average soldier to rest, not even the ones with mass amounts of training. Fighting was to occur all the time and perhaps even a little more so just because they did have a constant threat, but then again such was the life of a saiyajin.

Bardock emerged from his mini lab a little later in the evening and interrupted his father's latest sparring match. "Lettick! Lettick! I've done it! I've created a world class bomb! We'll win with this for sure!"

"Why do you say that?" Lettick said not really showing much interest in his son's latest achievement.

"Just watch." Bardock threw a little round object into a pile of rocks, managed to live through his fathers stare for about 20 seconds and then it exploded leaving the whole area as void as could be seeming like nothing was there in the first place. "See? Imagine those were the androids. We'd get rid of so many of them!"

Lettick laughed at his young son and patted his head. Then he got up and went back to his sparring. Bardock sighed.

Juuhachi continued to fight her everyday battles, which became increasingly more difficult with the advent of the 3rd class saiyajins entering the army. Every night she had new scratches or what would have been scars had she still been a human. The saiyajin still lingered on her mind during down times but he had probably long forgotten about her. Saiyajins usually didn't care much for mates. She knew she wouldn't forget him though and still longed to see him when she could.

For Juunana though, he also would never forget the saiyajin. He suspected he knew more about the guy than Juuhachi did. He wanted him dead more than anyone could imagine, the saiyajin named Lettick had caused him more than enough problems. He had snatched Juuhachi's admiration away from any that could have hoped for it. At least though she couldn't find him anymore and Juunana wasn't about to tell her where he was. Soon hopefully it would all become just a painless memory.

Juunana took his robotic army to a near by sector. There were many camps located in this area and he could only assume they were all from the same army. The droids took out saiyajin by saiyajin until an ex-rampager came up and took his fist into their leader's face.

Juunana kicked him in the upper chest as he took the blow. The two tested out each other's strength and they could feel the bloodlust coming from each other. He missed this feeling, the feeling he had when he was about to lock into a battle like he used to back at his human home. Charging up briefly he then slammed his knee into his opponent's chin. The fought for a bit but it resulted in the saiyajin's neck getting snapped and then his body fell to the ground. Juunana smiled and wiped the blood off his face. The battle had gone as planned.

Some where else his sister continued to scan saiyajin camps looking for her lost crush, until on a random day she found him. She landed on the ground about ten feet from his current location and watched him finish up his sparring match. _It is him…I haven't seen him for so long…_ Her heart was fluttering.

He sat down on a rock a little ways in front of her, and slowly she crept up behind him. She leaned forward and pulled him back into the forest.

"Ugh…" He landed with a thud, "What the…"

She placed a hand over his mouth, "You're so loud."

Lettick stared at her; he then took her hand into his own and moved it from his mouth. "It's you."

Juuhachi smiled at him, "Hai, I've been looking for you. I'm sorry to have scared you."

"Scared me? Ha." He shrugged it off trying to act like a man, "I wasn't scared. I don't get pulled aside by a beautiful woman all the time either though."

She laughed lightly at him and then noticed him wearing a saiyajin uniform. "But why are you in the army now? I had hoped you would have stayed out of it. Now we really are enemies."

He reached over and pulled her into his arms and held her. "I've really missed you."

"I thought you surely would have forgotten me by now." She felt herself cuddle into him. _What am I doing?_

"How could I forget you?" He tilted her face back to look at his own and then kissed her deeply.

Finishing off his battle, Juuroku headed for home. This battle had lasted for far too long. Not that he minded to be truthful. To him this was better than going back and forth to new planets and never having a stable environment, not that war should be considered such. The battles never really got dull to him; he always found some way to play.

His best friend was pacing the floors when he got to his house. He knew better than to approach him in any weird way since he was a lunatic when he got mad.

"What's wrong Juunanagou?"

"It's just my damn sister again; I can't seem to get through to her."  
"Is she with that saiyajin again? I thought she didn't know where he was." Juuroku felt a bit of jealousy build up in him.

"I guess she went and found him. I should have asked you to pursue her sooner. I would much rather her be with you than with some dumb saiyajin." Juunana seemed to be beating himself up over this.

"It's alright, maybe we should just let her have her fling for the time being. Maybe she'll come to realize it's not right and work her way back to being an android. Who knows maybe this is what girls need." Juuroku said trying to convince himself as well.

At that moment she came through the door and she came right to them. "Are you two alright? You look as though a bus just came through and hit you both."

"I'm fine." They said in synch.

"Ano… alrighty." She smiled at them both and then took off for her room.

"God I know I love her." Juuroku spoke under his breath missing completely what Juunana had said. "I just wish I could express that to her." He paused for a moment, "Juunana… I'm going to confess to her!"

"What? Why? I don't know that you should…"

"Why?"

"I say that because that saiyajin is holding her heart. It's only going to be a major let down for you and it will make things awkward between you two."

"I can't keep quite any longer. I just can't." Juuroku ran into the twin's room. "Juuhachi."

She was brushing her hair and humming some songs she must have remembered from Earth. He watched her for a bit and smiled but what Juunana had said on top of this sight had crushed his hopes of telling her.

Finally she came to notice him standing behind her. "Oh Juuroku, have long have you been there. Sorry I was off in neverland."

"Ano… Juuhachi. What happened today?"

"Nothing too exciting, I fought my battles, checked out some camps and other things."

"You met that saiyajin again didn't you?"

Her eyes met his. She could only nod and then she bit her lip before responding. "Juunana knows too, doesn't he?"

He let out a sigh, "Yes." _Damnit__ You are in love; I see it in your face. _

Juuhachi made it a point to head over to their camp every evening. She would play spar with all the boys including the little ones and be there to just spend time with them. It wasn't long before she had found her way into Bardock's closed heart.

Lettick would watch as He would jump into her arms when she came to visit them. He had never been so happy. She was rough but gentle with him at the same time; she was very much like a saiyajin mother.

After sparring one day, Lettick trailed back to her spot in the forest to find Bardock napping with her. When he woke them up they looked at each other and then turned their backs to one another. She was the only thing Bardock cared about. It was a perfect relationship. _Maybe androids and saiyajins aren't so different from each other. _

Juuhachi and Lettick also spent a lot of time together it was hard to believe they were enemies. Neither of them looked at the possibility of having to fight one another. Then at night she would return home. She never really paid attention to her brother or Juuroku's feelings on the situation.

One night just before she was about to leave, Lettick took her hand, "I've been planning something out for a while. Just hear me out. I'm sick of hiding. I love you and I want people to know that. There is a planet we could run to and blend in with. You've taught the four of us how to live without tails, we can manage. It's a planet called Earth, we could live there as ourselves but not…"

She had stood up. "NO! Not an option, I won't go back. What's wrong with how we are now!"

"You won't go back? What's that mean? Why? If it means we could really be together."

"No! I refuse; I don't care if we hide forever."

"I do, and eventually this war will be over and you'll leave me!"

"…I can't…" she said almost inaudibly.

"Not even for us…?"

"He'll kill you, you know that right? Juunana won't let that happen." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not scared of him."

"Why not? He'd win! I don't want to lose you!"

"If we stay here then I'm positive that you will." He answered quietly.


	4. the war's stand still

Juunana's hands gripped onto her shoulders, "I think it's time we talked."

Her body jumped and her eyes closed when she felt his touch. "What is there to talk about?"

"Your little love affair. You knew I wouldn't let it go on for too long right?" He caressed her cheek with one of his hands and she nuzzled it in return. "You can't lead me on for all of these years and then suddenly drop everything for this guy. That would crush me; I don't know what I'd do." His hand gripped her throat gently.

She brushed his arm away. "Juunanagou, I love him. Get over it and let me go." She pushed past him and left the room.

"Is that so?" He whispers.

Juusan was also fed up with Juuhachi "secret" saiyajin. Everyone who had brains could tell she had fallen for one of the enemy. Time began to wear down his mind and he finally got up the nerve to attack Lettick's army. It was pretty much like any other battle where you pick off a saiyajin here and there but the ex-general trainees were difficult. Lettick being the top of his class back then proved to be more of a challenge than expected.

First came the typical test out strength hits but then Lettick took it to him first. He struck hard across the face with an energized fist then caught Juusan's wrist as he reacted to the blow. The saiyajin then seismic tossed his opponent into the ground. A huge hole emerged in the ground and Juusan wasted no time blasting up from the hole and kicking him into a near-by rock, which broke. An energy beam then emerged from two different areas straight at Juusan and they both make contact.

"Is he a normal freaking saiyajin?"

Juusan stops for a moment as he was calculating their damages and realizes that Lettick has no tail, the tail which is a huge weakness of the saiyajins. Granted that means he can no loner transform on the full moon but… that's only one night a month that it is an actual advantage.

The saiyajin was starting to show signs of confidence and charges straight at the general giving him several nasty blows right to the bodice. Then Juusan felt a knee to his face and he hit the floor. Juusan stared at Lettick for another moment and then disappeared and headed for home.

Lettick jumped up and down excitedly. "I just beat an android general! I hope this helps clear up her mind about leaving…"

Juusan stumbled into the hallway and seized Juuhachi by her arm. He was pretty beat up and everyone was staring at him curiously.

"What happened to you?"

"You've been training that damn Saiyajin."

She glared at him, "What are you talking about? I have done nothing of the sort."

"He has no tail! What Saiyajin has no tail? All of them do, and that is their major weakness." Juusan was in a rage.

"So what? He can fight without a tail." She suddenly stops and thinks about the situation, "Did you fight him? Did he beat you? Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead. I got away before he could have killed me." Juusan looked like admitting this was one major blow to the pride.

"He's one saiyajin who knows how to fight without a tail. What are you afraid of?"

Juunana snickered at this news. "You couldn't beat him? Can you really beat any of them?"

Juuhachi sent a glare at her twin, "Stop that."

"Why?"

"He has nothing to do with any of you! Leave him alone!" She was gone after she finished those words.

Juuhachi looked extremely upset when she arrived at the camp. But Lettick didn't care he was still overjoyed at the news she must not have heard.

"Juuhachigou! I beat one of the generals! He ran but I beat him!"

"Yes I know, you keep on drawing more attention to yourself. I don't know what to do anymore." Bardock ran over to her and jumped on her back, she gave him a faint smile.

"Lettick, why'd you make her sad?"

"Um… to you my name is dad not Lettick. I didn't mean to, I thought this would make you happy. Doesn't this mean now that you can leave with me and not have to worry about your brother?"

She laughed. "Juusan is no where near as strong as my brother is. We're all on different levels. Hell my Brother is probably stronger than I am." She made a painful expression.

"Then let's go now. Bardock's smart; he'll fix you so you don't share thoughts with your brother anymore. We can break you off from the hold they have on you."

"I don't know."

Lettick stopped trying to convince her and pulled her into his arms holding her. He let out a sigh. He didn't know what he had to do anymore.

The war had come to a deadly stand still. Both armies were devastated, but this didn't keep them from fighting. It actually made them think of other ways to attack each other.

The android's losses were high. They now had 8 generals where as before they numbered way over 500. Their stronger generals were the ones to remain, Juusan through Nijuu or Dr. Gero. They took the hard loss of Juuni, which was unfortunate for them.

"If they will double team us, then why can't we do the same?"

"We don't have enough numbers."

They all were put to hard schedules since Gero was set on winning this war. Juuhachi began to see less and less of her saiyajin companions. Because of this Bardock took a sharp fall into being depressed.

The saiyajins weren't much better off. They had numbers because of the way they reproduced but they didn't have supplies. Many were dying from lack of food and water, or from their inability to move due to terrible injuries. King Vegeta, like his opponent commander, refused to give up; no matter how badly his army suffered. The commanders differed from their armies in the sense that neither army had the will to push on without the order.

This was only until a note landed on the desks of their leaders…


	5. The letter

Dr. Gero was pacing with a letter in his hand. He had a grim expression that the androids couldn't quite place. He had no reason for it as far as they knew. They were in the winning position due to the fact that they needed few resources to continue on fighting this war.

The letter had read:

_A final battle will be held one week from tomorrow, make sure your armies are prepared. This is what will be the deciding factor in who takes the label for championship and who does not. _

_It will take place at Death field quadrant 89._

After hearing what the doctor had read they all made faces. None of them knew what to say to such a direct challenge. To them this may have meant that the saiyajins were rallying all their supplies for one last push in an effort to win, but they didn't seem like the type to do that.

"I didn't think that King Vegeta would have the guts to do something like this. It's too much of a toss up to see who will win. It's like tossing a coin. Something's fishy. I don't like it."

"Of course you don't; you may end up fighting your beloved."

"Shut up." She growled.

Juunana smirked at this comment as he had an idea hit him, "Maybe they are confident that they can overwhelm us with their numbers."

* * *

King Vegeta had also received a letter stating something very similar. He was in shock for about a moment and then screaming orders the very next. He was furious, how could they be so cocky when it came down to it. Look at their numbers. The generals all reported for a briefing about the heavy training to be undergone over the next few days, they would rest for a day before the battle as was best to do.

* * *

Lettick had snagged Juuhachi's arm as soon as she appeared in the brush of the forest. "This is it, we have to leave before the battle takes place or we have no hope. It's now or never. If we stay one of us may end up dying." He had had a premonition it would be him.

Her head was racing, she knew he was right but she couldn't let go of something, "Why Earth? Why not anywhere else? Why does it have to be there?"

"Because we'd both fit in there. All of us would. Juuhachi if I beat your brother would this be over? If I could find a way to make him let go of you, would you finally be free?" He pulled her gently into his arms and held her, "Would you finally consent to just being mine?"

She went straight into his chest and held him. "You could never beat my brother. It would take more time training than we have got. I guess there are no more options available to us. When should we leave?" She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to go along with this. It was going to be a rocky road.

"The morning of the battle, we can't risk being seen before then; the penalty would be high for all of us."

"Ok, but I will need to stay with the other generals until then or they will think that I am planning something. I will tell them something about you telling me off; be heart broken and hope my brother doesn't figure it out."

Lettick hugged her tightly to him and then gathered the courage to say it for the first time, "I love you… you know that right?"

She blushed and looked up at him, "I love you too."

Bardock, who had been hiding in the bushes, couldn't hold back a smile any longer. He had hoped for this for so long and his wish had just come true. He finally had a 'mother'.

* * *

When she arrived at Galgatia, she saw something she hadn't seen in months. Juunana was smiling at her. She didn't know how to take it; he was probably plotting something if she knew her brother well enough. It didn't matter though once he realized she was crying he'd stop.

"How'd your secret rendezvous go?" Then he paused because he saw a tear.

She had her head faced downward so her hair pretty much covered her expression, "He told me he didn't want to see me again, to never come back." She began to let the tears stream down; she had been thinking of all her worst fears and telling him.

He could only stare like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" He walked briskly to her and held her, "Did he tell you why?"

"He… he said that he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't satisfied and… and… I'm not worth…" She let out a sob, "I'm not worth the trouble he's been going through."

"You're not worth it? That selfish son-of-a-bitch said that to you? How dare he talk down to you like that; no one does that to my little sister. No one makes her cry."

"Oh but… Juunana… you can't tell anyone about this… I'd be in even more pain if forced to discuss it over and over again… I'd rather just leave it be."

He nodded and held her but wasn't really sure whether he believed her or not. Her emotions were completely blocked off to him.

Over the course of the next few days he slowly began to believe her, she hadn't left the house once. If she was with him she'd be sucking up her free time with that stupid saiyajin. He watched her go through phases of emotions; she was either happy or very very sad. When she was happy she would be singing earth songs and humming tunes that she made up. When she was sad, Juuhachi would put herself in bed and stay there all day, not moving.

The androids prepared for the battle doing what they could; the doctor had been working on some mini upgrades of power to help protect the eight that were left. It would be a tough battle for them to win. Eight and some droids verse many saiyajins of all ages. But they would have to win. There was no longer any other ways to go about this.

The Saiyajins, male and female, all geared up and made their trip to quadrant 89. It wasn't a night of their transformations so they wouldn't have any significant advantages but they were fairly confident. All of their lives had been taken in the strongest survives way, it had become a fact of life to them.

Lettick trained harder than most. He wanted to be prepared if something unexpected happened. The two had planned everything out about meeting locations and how they were going to get away. So many people on the battlefield would lead to a wonderful confusion that would work perfectly for a cover. He had heard her when she said he didn't have enough time to train to beat Juunana but he really didn't care. He wasn't about to lose her.

Bardock seemed to feel the same way; he worked just as hard as his body would take it until the day of mass resting for the saiyajins. It was healthy for them to take a rest before the battles began. He had created a ship load of new items to help them steal what they needed; everything was going according to Bardock's plan, they would escape or all of them would die.

Unfortunately there was a scheme in the works that was going to throw their stow-away mission into the abyss.


	6. The cost of love is death

The morning of the battle arrived. Both teams lined their sides of quadrant 89. The saiyajins were restless and the androids began to analyze the numbers they would have to break down into. Many Saiyajins were glad to notice only 8 generals left in the war. It looked like a promising day for them.

Juuhachi scanned around for Lettick and the others. There were so many that this proved to be a difficult task. She couldn't find any of them at all. She glanced at her brother who had been watching her.

"Exciting ne?" She asked him.

"Sure. I just want to see as many of them dead quickly. This battle has grown boring to me." He smiled at her.

"That sounds like you alright; you always get tired quickly of the same opponents." She forced a smile back.

"Do you think that you will take care of Lettick or would you like me to?" He said pushing the talking straight to the point.

"I think I can… after all it is my heart."

"That he took from me…" Juunana growled.

She sent him a look, "I told you the conditions for us to be in a relationship, you said you had that under control. Even then it still doesn't mean that my heart is yours. My heart is mine to give to whom I will."

"Say what you'd like." He gave her the same look back.

"Stop bickering you two. You're the last people I need to see fighting. Focus on beating the saiyajins." Gero shouted at the twin androids.

* * *

Lettick had woken up late that morning so he had been in the very back of his segment. "Of all the days to be running late." He had no problem picking out Juuhachi amongst the androids. He smiled. Bardock followed him with the little smoke-devices to aid in their get away. The ship was secured just a few yards from quadrant 89, everything was in place.

The battle had been announced to have begun and saiyajins charged towards their android and droid enemies. Bardock had lost his father in the shuffle but he knew the majority of the plan so he didn't panic too much. He killed a few of the machine droids and tried to see if his dad would pop out at him. No luck… even Juuhachi seemed to be mixed in the crowd now.

Lettick spotted her and ran forward to her as she killed a saiyajin then looked apologetically at him. She ran to him.

"I couldn't find you before we started this fighting."

"Yea I woke up a bit late." He received a look for this remark.

"You chose today to be late to wake up?"

"Yea yea I know." He grabbed her hand, "let's just get out of here before your brother comes looking for you."

She only nods. "Where is Bardock?"

Lettick looks around, "umm… I guess I lost him in the mob. He knows what's going on. He's a smart kid he'll find us. Tora is already waiting for us by the ship and Tempta is close to there fighting some droids. Everyone's ready."

They both turned towards their destination and began to run for it, that's when they were spotted by the one who wasn't supposed to know. His eyes locked on their hands that were being held together.

"Ah… I see…" He flew off at a low altitude towards them.

"I still don't see Bardock." She said as she continued to search for the little saiyajin.

"Maybe he's already made it to the ship; we'll see when we get there. If not I'll go get him we just don't need your brother to see you. That's the important thing." Lettick forced out of his mouth as he was trying to focus on keeping his pace up.

"I guess you're right." Then she stopped suddenly causing him to jolt and stumble to a stop.

"What's wrong…"He glanced up and noticed Juunana landing in front of them.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" He smiled.

Juuhachi forced her way in between the two, almost as if to say she would defend Lettick; which pissed him off.

"I'm leaving… and you can't stop me."

He chuckled, "Oh I can't? How about we change this game to my terms… Juuhachi… you're an android. He's our opponent, have you really lost your senses? Have you forgotten who you are? Kill him."

"What? No! I won't."

"Where has your pride gone? Have you gone soft? What the fuck have you done to my sister?"

"It's not an option Juunana. I won't kill him. This is my decision!"

"No, my beloved sister, it's your only option. Kill him now or I will kill all of you including the boy."

Lettick spoke up, "Kill me Juuhachi. That is how things are supposed to be." His face spoke nothing to her, just a blatant acceptance of the way things were.

Juunanagou broke into an evil laughter.

She glared at Lettick, "I will not!"

Lettick was having a hard time looking at her, or into her eyes. He didn't really want to die but he knew it was too late for them. He had foreseen this happening.

"I won't… I can't… I'll die with you!"

Growling at her, Lettick responded, "Don't you dare be that selfish! I can't live like you can. This is a saiyajin's way of life. You have been granted immortality. Don't throw your life away for mine; I won't forgive you if you do. Have some self worth! Kill me!"

_Wow… This is working out better than I thought. I hadn't planned on him actually going along with me. _Juunana smirked.

Tears were falling steadily off of her chin. "I can't do that… why are you trying so hard to make me do it?"

"One more minute." Her twin piped up.

They finally made eye contact. Everything that needed to be said was spoken through their eyes. They could feel the heavy air that would crush their chance at love on another planet and they both decided to accept the consequences head on. Lettick knew she wouldn't do it. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing and his eyes told her repeatedly that he loved her.

A body flashed by quickly and an arm thrusted through Lettick's chest. Time slowed. Juuhachi screamed so loudly that the battlefield itself seemed to shiver with fear of the silence. The hand exited and the body fell slowly to the ground with a thud and dust clouds blowing around. After he had touched the ground, Juuhachi shoved her brother out of her way and tossed herself on top of the lifeless remains of her love.

"No… no… how could you!" she shouted, "Lettick! Lettick!"

"You thought I was kidding? He had no right to take you from me!"

She squeezed Lettick's cold hand tightly. "I'm so sorry…" She glared up at her twin and noticed him watching something else. It was Bardock. "No… Not him too. He's a child!"

Juunana was not listening to her heartfelt cry. He made his move, his hand sharp as ever and crying for blood. Bardock stood no chance; he had been petrified since he had seen his father die.

The hand ripped through flesh, one hit would be enough to kill the mini saiyajin. As the blood flew into the air he realized the miscalculation he had made. The blood was not that of a saiyajin but of his twin. He began to panic.

"What are you doing?"

She did not try to cover up the wound or stop the bleeding. "I will take care of him."

Bardock's eyes widened. "Juuhachi…" He couldn't believe his ears. Was she really going to kill him?

Juunana snorted, "Oh right… like you took care of Lettick?"

"No…" She turned to Bardock. She could sense his fear; she knew that he was confused. The motherly instincts she had gained over the past few years told her she couldn't, but her mind knew that she had to. Juuhachi moved as swiftly as she could and put her fist into his gut, knocking the wind completely out of him. He fell to the floor.

"I just wanted it to be a gentle death. He doesn't need to suffer." She knelt on the ground beside him and yanked a necklace off of him and then was completely overwhelmed in tears.

* * *

A few days later Juuhachi had reverted back to her normal behavior. She decided that it was best to hide all the pain her heart was feeling from the others. She couldn't expect anyone to understand the pain of love and betrayal. She was left to comfort her shattered heart and slowly piece it back together again.

Dangling from her neck was the only reminder of her saiyajin love. It was a hand carved necklace passed down from generation to generation between fathers and sons in Lettick's line. Bardock's name was the last one imprinted on the necklace. It was a lone reminder for a future that could have been hers.

* * *

Bardock woke up the next day. Tora had found him and had nursed him back to health. Once he was better Tora gave him a time device that was capable of confusing scanners into losing life waves. Bardock studied it and concluded that Juuhachi had saved his life, but regardless of that he had lost his chance at a family, his hope, his happiness and his will to love again. He mourned at his father's corpse until Tempta removed it completely. Bardock learned that no one had won that battle but he still couldn't help feeling that he was the only one who suffered so greatly.

Five years after the incident Bardock finally spoke again. He had changed immensely from the boy who seemed to enjoy life. He finally stood as the perfect definition of a saiyajin or, depending on how it is looked at, an android. He was proud, cold to those he interacted with, and dangerous in more than one way. His shell had been cracked that day and the hole revealed a perfect soldier, and his battles were only beginning…


	7. The truth behind Strength

10 years later

It had been many years since he watched his father give up his life to the androids. It had been a few years since he had regained his abilities to speak. In the last ten years he took off into becoming his father's son. He was to be ranked a general but turned down the honor with his grandfather present in the room. He had gained massive strength and was an excellent leader. Bardock had the respect of every saiyajin who knew his name. All of this because he swore to himself that he would never be defenseless. Not again.

The last person to have his love had been Juuhachigou and he hated to hear the word mentioned after the fatal battle. He had grown up not needing anyone and he lacked even a saiyajin heart. This though was broken when he was forced to train a child.

Bardock had been caught with the young prince Vegeta's nursemaid. He took out every single one of his pursuers and once he was brought to King Vegeta, his punishment was to either become a general or train the Prince. Bardock refused the general label and was forced into the training.

The two had a balance that was extremely nostalgic to him. Vegeta reminded him of himself in many ways. They loved and hated each other. The Prince also had something else unusual about him; he had the drive to get to the top of saiyajin legends. Who would be better to teach the aspiring prince than the perfect role model for a Saiyajin? Vegeta's first words had been "super saiyajin". Bardock proudly knew that his pupil would surpass him and possibly make the role of a super saiyajin as prophesized.

The androids were still around at this point in time but it couldn't be called a war anymore. Their resources were worn out and the androids didn't want to fight the saiyajins any longer. Another major problem was the Saiyajins struggle with Frieza, who was slowly taking over the majority of the saiyajins.

Bardock casually glanced over at Vegeta's training pod. He smiled on the inside, comforted by having a trainee as dedicated as himself to protecting what he deems valuable. _Is this how you felt when you were with me? Is this similar to my bond with you?_

The pod opened up. "Why are you here? I don't remember calling for you." Vegeta snapped at him.

"I can be where ever I want to be." Bardock smirked slightly.

"Did you find out anything new about the super saiyajin legend? I'm ready to advance."

"'Course you are mentally. Physically you're not ready yet, or you would have done it. Many Saiyajins are ready mentally." _I know you'll get it when you're older. You'll find the key. _Bardock stopped the boy in his footsteps, "Oh and _Prince_ when you find something that is so important to you that you would give your life to protect it, hold on to it. Then and only then will you find the strongest powers. Don't you forget that. There is no greater power than the one that comes after a sacrifice."

Later that evening Vegeta fell asleep during his Saiyajin history studies. He always did hate that class unless the professor told him about the legends of old. Bardock was asked to come in and get him. As an older brother would he carried Vegeta to his room and put him to bed.

He sat in a chair in Vegeta's room and held out his newly made necklace. His name was the first on it. If he had any children he probably wouldn't end up giving it to them so he considered giving it to Vegeta when he left the palace.

Bardock couldn't live the palace lifestyle. It wasn't in his blood. He wanted to be out there fighting, winning or losing his life. When his life had been spared the first time he found it unfortunate. Saiyajins live to die. He needed and missed the thrill of battle, after all most of his childhood was spent in the army. Often nowadays Bradock found himself thinking about how Juuhachi had trained him and Tora the correct ways to fight. She would always spar with them.

Letting out a sigh he could only think that those were the good days. _That's when our people were proud to be Saiyajins._ _I wonder where we went wrong. _

Vegeta rolled over in his bed and was talking about what he had to do to get more power.

_How am I going to get out of here…? How do I do it so he won't give up completely on himself? He needs to stay strong. _

A few days later she reappeared.


	8. Our Final Farewell

The last thing the androids planned to do before the left The Saiyajin home world was raid and kill as many of the leaders as they could. Hopefully the king would be present. When this was over they would depart from the planet, they'd been there way to long as it was.

Juuhachi often wondered about Bardock. She knew he was alive out there somewhere. She refused to seek him out for she knew he probably, understandably, hated her. Also if she hunted him out then so would Juunana, who had long forgotten about the saiyajin incident.

Juuroku, Juunana, and Juuhachi were assigned to the front door entry while the others would sneak up behind the distracted generals. The timing seemed to be perfect for at the time they planned the raid there was a general briefing going on. The Saiyajin generals were trying to control the locations in which the rampagers were being sent off to. They were losing their best saiyajins way too often. Also the androids were a nuisance. Everything seemed to be going up in flames on the planet that had dominated the universe for so long.

The trio waited for the right moment and then busted down the door. The generals hadn't been expecting this in the least. The guards in the areas had been taken out. And many of them were taken as quickly as possible. The androids were given a ten minute time limit to kill who they could. Unfortunately King Vegeta was not amongst the people in the briefing, so the androids went after everyone else.

* * *

Bardock heard the explosions and did what he was supposed to. He locked the prince in a box so he wouldn't have to worry about protecting him like his contract forced him to do. The Prince was stubborn so it took longer than he had initially thought. As he raced down the stairs he realized he was too late as the androids were leaving. That's when he saw her. He was frozen to his step.

She turned her head around and her heart fluttered. _That's my little Bardock!_

Their eyes connected and the years of separation were no longer filled with blanks. She left him with a smile, a smile that told him how proud she was of him. Her eyes filled with tears. They both knew they would never meet again.

Once the androids had left he was once again able to move. He ran into the General's hall and noticed most were dead or dying. The one's who weren't had gone to get King Vegeta or the doctors. Bardock noticed his uncle lying on the floor dead, and then moved on staring at all the bodies. This would be a devastating blow to any resistance against Frieza's dumb rules.

The Prince had been watching Bardock since he had first spotted the female android. He knew Bardock didn't care for anyone but there was something in his face that told Vegeta this woman was different. Bardock hadn't helped them plan for the murdering of all these generals right? Then again he didn't care for weaklings much anyway, if they were that easy to kill then they weren't worth the spots they held.

Before bed that night Vegeta approached his mentor. "You planned that raid didn't you?"

"Hell no. Those guys aren't worth my time." Bardock sighed and shook his head.

"Who was she?"

Bardock looked over at him, slightly surprised. "No one important."

"Don't lie to your prince. I'm not an idiot you know." Vegeta pried.

"My mother." He whispered mostly to himself. Then he left the shocked Vegeta in his bed to go view the moon from the balcony. It would probably be the last moon they could view together.


End file.
